


Seduction Struggles

by eafay70



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 2018 Stanley Cup Playoffs, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-08 01:16:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19096774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: Sid and Geno have been dating since June 12, 2017, better known as the day after they won the Stanley Cup for the second time in a row. It's now time to play for the three-peat, and Sid is excited to share the experience with his boyfriend...until Geno reveals that he doesn't have sex during the playoffs. What does this mean for the Two-Headed Monster?





	Seduction Struggles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [getoffmyhead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/getoffmyhead/gifts).



> Dear getoffmyhead,
> 
> I loved your idea of one of them not fooling around during the playoffs and the other not realizing it until almost a year into the relationship! I hope you like what I did with it. :)

The more Sid thought about it, the more shocked he felt, even after almost ten months.

He didn’t mean the fact that the Penguins had won the Cup for the second time in a row, becoming the first team to do so in the salary cap era (though he readily admitted that that was amazing). Nor did he mean the fact that it was the third time in his career winning the Cup (though he just as readily admitted that that surpassed some of his wildest childhood dreams). No, Sid meant the fact that he and Geno had been dating since a few days after they’d returned to Pittsburgh with the Cup, specifically after Sid had pulled Geno aside, confessed his long-harbored feelings, and asked to kiss Geno; Geno’s response had been a passionate kiss followed by a confession of his own feelings and a suggestion that they be boyfriends, to which Sid had naturally agreed.

That had been in June. Now it was April, and the Penguins were about to start the playoffs in search of a three-peat. Sid couldn’t believe how lucky he was to be able to share the experience with Geno and said as much a few nights before the first game against Philadelphia: “I’m really happy that my boyfriend and I get to play together for the Cup.”

“Me, too, Sid,” Geno replied, his smile bright. “I’m date before during playoffs, but not for years, and never best teammate.”

Sid blushed and leaned towards Geno for a kiss - only for Geno to lean away with a frown, which made Sid frown, too. “You okay, G?”

“I have something I need say.” Geno fell silent for a few moments, his face scrunching up in thought. “Okay...everyone know Sidney Crosby has lots of...must-do things?”

“Rituals?”

“Yeah, rituals. Well, I have some, and I have big one for playoffs...I never do romantic stuff during playoffs.”

Dread pooled in Sid’s stomach as he processed what he was hearing. “I know some players don’t have sex during the playoffs -”

“More than that for me,” Geno explained. “No sleep together, no hug, no kiss. All focus until done, hopefully with Cup.”

Sid gulped, hoping his displeasure looked more like surprise. “Well, it’s obviously worked for you in the past, and you’re always good about respecting my superstitions, so...” He moved farther away on the couch. “I’ll respect this. No fooling around until after the playoffs.”

“Thank you, Sid.” Geno smiled, though not as brightly as before. Sid just nodded, deciding to think more about this when Geno wasn’t in the same room.

* * *

About an hour later, after Geno had gone home with a mere nod, Sid got ready for bed and slipped under the covers, hating how big his bed felt when he was the only person in it. Sighing sadly, he verbalized his dread: “Playoffs were about two months long last year. That’s probably a long time for Geno to not have sex. Maybe he only said yes to me so he could break his dry spell.”

It wasn’t completely rational, Sid knew. After all, they hadn’t had sex until about a week after their first kiss, due in no small part to how busy it was to be Stanley Cup champions. And if memory served, Sid had been the one to initiate it by talking about how long he’d dreamed of it.

“He never said how long he’d dreamed of it,” Sid realized out loud. “I’ve told him a bunch of times that I’ve been in love with him since the first time we won the Cup, but he’s never said how long he’s felt that way.” A lump formed in Sid’s throat - he’d always feared that a relationship would mean less to Geno than to Sid, and all this was making him think that his fears had been justified.

He closed his eyes and forced himself to sleep; if a few sobs escaped during the night, nobody was there to hear them, which was kind of the point.

* * *

While Sid never entirely looked forward to the inevitable booing during games against the Flyers, he wound up grateful for the pressure the rivalry added to the first round because it helped keep his mind off Geno’s absence.

...Well, that wasn’t the best word for it. Geno was still there in practices and games, just like always. He still celebrated their Game 1 win at home and bemoaned their Game 2 loss at home, just like always. But he didn’t casually lean on Sid during quiet moments at practice or sneak kisses in the parking lot. Things were back to how they had been before they’d started dating, which stung.

Winning Games 3 and 4 away gave Sid the courage to approach Geno during the off-day before Game 5 back home: “Come over for dinner?” Geno didn’t respond, so Sid clarified, “Just dinner.”

“Okay, Sid,” Geno agreed.

He showed up at the appointed time with a single red rose. Sid blushed as he accepted it. “Thanks, G.”

“I miss you blush,” Geno said. “Weird sleep alone, but results are good.”

“True,” Sid had to admit. “I miss your closeness, but we're still friends, so it’s not that bad.”

They ate in comfortable silence. When everything was put away, Geno smiled and waved. “Bye, Sid.”

“Bye, Geno.” Sid watched him leave, unwilling and unable to tear his gaze away from Geno's ass. He sighed and prayed for a win the following night; along with the usual reasons for wanting a home win against the Flyers in the playoffs, Sid really wanted this win because it would make this quasi-separation from Geno worth it.

That didn’t happen. Instead, they lost and had to go back to Philly for Game 6...which they won! Geno gave Sid lots of high-fives over the next few days, as if to make up for the lack of fooling around; it wasn’t the same, considering how much Sid missed sharing a bed, kissing, and doing boyfriend things in general, but it was nice.

The series against the Capitals began in Washington. Game 1 was a Penguins comeback win, while Game 2 was a loss. Geno invited Sid over during the off-day before Game 3; when Sid arrived, Geno shocked him by pulling him into a hug. “So nervous, Sid. Can’t lose to them.”

“We won’t.” Sid managed to get his arms free so he could return the hug. “We’ve beaten them before a bunch of times.”

“I know, but this time feels different.” Geno stepped back, ending the hug. “Don’t know why.”

“It’s okay,” Sid reassured him, deciding not to bring up Geno’s superstition. Maybe hugs were allowed because they were friendly.

When Game 3 ended in an almost literally last-minute win for the Capitals, Sid initiated a hug in the parking lot. Geno pulled away: “Hug yesterday was bad idea, Sid. Nothing during playoffs.”

Sid managed to keep from crying until he was alone in his bed, at which point the tears wouldn’t stop. He didn’t want to mess with Geno’s game by breaking the ritual, but the distance was starting to hurt. Was this how Geno felt when Sid insisted on the same meals every game day?

...Or, worst of all, was this how Geno felt when they did their handshake before taking the ice? After all, that was a ritual, too.

* * *

Game 4 was a win, which meant the series was tied. Sid told himself it was a sign that Geno’s ritual was working, so they needed to keep it going. He didn’t really believe it, and if all of Geno’s frowns were any indication, neither did he. But since neither of them said anything, nothing changed.

The Capitals won Game 5, turning Geno’s frowns into scowls. Sid couldn’t sleep, seeing that scowl every time he closed his eyes. It seemed to give them something of a boost for Game 6...but they lost in overtime. Sid put on his usual brave face for the media, but cracked when Geno walked up to him in the parking lot. “Please stay the night, G,” he begged. “Even if being apart doesn’t hurt you as much as it hurts me -”

Geno kissed him before he could finish his sentence. “Meet you there.”

Sid drove home in something of a daze, his emotions all over the place. What did this loss mean for the ritual? What did it mean for their relationship, or even their friendship? Was everything over because Sid had slipped up with that hug?

Geno arrived a few minutes after Sid and immediately led him to the bedroom, where he stretched out on the bed and hugged Sid so tightly it was hard to breathe. “You really think I not hurt that we apart, Sid?”

“No,” Sid answered, closing his eyes so he could keep a grip on his feelings. “It’s just...I’ve loved you for a long time - I know I say it’s since we first won the Cup, but I think it started when you came to Pittsburgh. And for you...that’s not the case. You just went along with what I was saying at the end of last season because two months is really long.”

“Oh, Sid…” Geno sat up, pulling Sid up with him. “Look at me, please?”

Sid opened his eyes and shifted so their foreheads were touching. “I’m sorry for everything I make you do on game days and all that.”

“You not make me do that - I do that because I love you and want you happiest always.” A tear began to roll down Geno’s cheek. “I sorry for not do anything when I see how much you hurting because of me. Ritual not why we’re lose, so I’m not need. Next year during playoffs, we not have sex, but we still kiss and hug, okay?”

“Yeah,” Sid choked out. “Next year.”

“Good.” Geno stroked Sid’s cheek, which was also a little wet. “I don’t know when I’m start loving you. Little bit always, maybe? Is why I’m kiss you for first time - and all times after first. And is why I have big surprise for anniversary.”

“Really?” Sid managed a small smile. “What is it?”

“Not surprise if I tell, Sid!” Geno chuckled softly, then kissed Sid again. “Want fuck me, or want me to fuck you?”

“I don’t care,” Sid said firmly. He felt back to normal, or at least closer to normal than he’d felt in nearly a month, so it didn’t really matter.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always greatly appreciated!


End file.
